lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lion King
Glance at it A break from the arguing. You may find it interesting http://www.lionking.org/text/FilmNotes.html Werebereus 05:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Which portion do you want us to read? I don't want to read that whole thing. ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 13:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Character design. We could add more to Scar's page.Werebereus 17:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Yeah, that's really interesting. Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but we'll need the source to be included. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Why is the gallery at the top of the page? Shouldn't it be at the bottom? STK 02:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :That newb Jordan messed it upAlbert Weskerbereus 03:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Zero to Hero The song, "Zero to Hero", is NOT seen in The Lion King (1994). What page did it say that on? I really need to know. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 07:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) This was the very first disney movie i sat througe out. I really love this movie. i wonder if disney's making how the lion king stole christmas?DARTH TEN-CENTS360 (talk) 20:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I love this movie!! This was the very first disney movie i sat througe out. I really love this movie. i wonder if disney's making how the lion king stole christmas?DARTH TEN-CENTS360 (talk) 20:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been a wish of mine for a while--I would so go to see it if they did make one. However, if they were, a page on it would instantly be created here. And well, I haven't seen anything. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 20:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been kinda bothering me. On the third paragraph under the plot it says, "Still feeling guilt over Mufasa's ghost, Simba refuses to return." Its shouldn't say Mufasa's ghost, it should say Mufasa's death. Shayshayrip (talk) 03:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Shayshayrip :It's been fixed. Thanks for noticing it. Chris14 (talk) 03:23, 3 August 2012 (UTC) :Also a couple sentences after that, the word "He" should be capitalized.. Shayshayrip (talk) 03:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Shayshayrip :Hi Shayshayrip; just saying, if you see sometthing wrong with an article, it's alright to edit it. In a lot of bigger cases you're probably going to need an admin like Chris14 or Honeyfur to help with them, but it's alright to go ahead and edit something in it that's annoying you (like bad spelling, grammar, etc.). Yeah, bad spelling and bad grammar are two of my pet peeves. Anyway I hope this also helped. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 05:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh... Okay, Thank you. Im new to this so I didn't know I could do that.. Thank you again! Shayshayrip (talk) 15:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Shayshayrip :Glad to help! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 17:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Trivia to Add As I searched on this Wiki, it turns out that the men who voiced Scar and Pumbaa in this movie have the same birthday, only Ernie Sabella was born exactly on Jeremy Irons's (or should it be "Irons'"?) first birthday. Is it acceptable to add that? Interstate2011 (talk) 09:31, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :I don’t think this is necessary trivia. It’s fairly common for actors to share birthdays. --'Honeyfur' 13:21, October 1, 2019 (UTC)